Percy Jackson and the Wizard Metamorphmagus
by hestia-jones85
Summary: Last time we saw Percy, he was sharing an underwater kiss with Annabeth. Neither of them knew the kiss would suddenly transport them into a mysterious lake by an equally mysterious school of magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Annabeth and I Meet Some Unfriendly Mermen**

I am Percy Jackson, and I am the son of Poseidon, the sea god.

Now, being a half-blood makes you stronger than your average human being; being a child of Poseidon means you are stronger than your average half-blood. You get awesome superpowers like being able to breathe underwater, conjuring water from within you, and having mako sharks as pets. Taking that into account, you'd think that, hey, you won't face trouble with the aquatic folk, wouldn't you?

Wrong.

My friend, Annabeth, and I found ourselves surrounded by some of the ugliest sea-folk I'd ever seen, and their spears were aimed at us. These guys had grayish skin and long, wild, green hair. Their eyes were bright yellow, and their teeth would have given dentists nightmares. They looked nothing like my father or his wife and son.

His _other _wife and son.

Anyway, I didn't even know how we got there. All I could remember was that Annabeth and I had been kissing inside an air-bubble under the lake at Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly, our bubble had started spinning, there had been a loud 'pop', and we had appeared here. We floated inside the bubble for a while, trying to figure out what the place was, when these guys materialized out of nowhere and got all aggressive.

'Monsters?' asked Annabeth, slowly taking her knife out of her back pocket.

I shook my head although I had got Riptide out already. 'They should be able to recognize me,' I said. 'I mean, they should know my dad.'

'Well then, tell them, Seaweed Brain,' she replied with a roll of her eyes.

'Hey, everyone,' I said loudly, facing the green haired guys, 'I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. I honestly don't know how we got here, but you want to be lowering your spears right now.'

They looked at each other and had a quick discussion amongst themselves.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Annabeth. 'We'll be all right,' I told her.

'Are you from the school?' croaked one of the green-haired dudes suddenly. He spoke in a harsh, throaty voice.

Annabeth glanced at me. 'School? Do you mean Camp Half-Blood?' she asked them.

'Hogwarts,' he said. They still hadn't lowered their spears.

'No,' I answered. 'But you surely know Lord Poseidon? I mean, he is the god of the sea.'

'We know no god,' said the man, now looking a bit furious. 'Leave if you know what is good for you.'

Funnily enough, Chiron had never told us that there were rebel sea-folk who defied my father's rule.

'Something's wrong, Percy,' said Annabeth. 'I don't think we're anywhere near Camp Half Blood.'

'Do you think they're Oceanus' soldiers?'

'Could be, I don't know,' she said urgently. 'But we need to get out of here _now_.'

'Well, I need to tell my dad if trouble is brewing under the sea,' I said. I uncapped Riptide and it instantly elongated, turning into the sword made of celestial bronze which hadn't failed me yet. 'Right,' I told the guy. 'Now, tell us who _you_ are, or I'm going to pulverize you with this.'

It only took them a second to attack us. No problem, I thought as they charged towards our bubble. I had handled plenty with Riptide, monster or sea-folk or immortal gods. These mermen wouldn't be any different, right?

Wrong again. Riptide went right through the stomach of the first green-haired dude to reach us, and came out of his back without having done any harm. In retrospect, I think that was the moment I realized I should have listened to Annabeth and got us out of there sooner.

His spear, however, pierced a hole in the air-bubble and it burst. My only concern after that was to get Annabeth to the surface. Fortunately, I could still fend them off with Riptide as it clanged against their spears, but I knew I couldn't keep it up. Annabeth was already struggling, kicking hard against the water. Grasping her hand, I concentrated hard and we shot straight out of the water and landed on the ground next to a tree.

Annabeth was coughing hard.

'Are you all right?' I asked her worriedly.

She nodded, although her cough didn't subside. I stood up and looked around. There was a castle right in front of me.

'Whoa!' I said. Annabeth got up and stared at the castle.

'Now what is this place?'

She shook her head, but her eyes gleamed as though she was taking in the architecture. 'Let's look around,' she said unsurprisingly.

'I think we should leave,' I said.

'_I _think we're safe now that we are out of the water and away from your inflated head,' she said irritably.

I flushed. 'That was the first time no one ever recognized me!'

'Good for you,' she said and walked off towards the castle.

'HEY!' I shouted and followed her.

'What are yer two doin' down here?' asked a gruff voice from behind us.

Annabeth and I turned around and gasped when we saw who had spoken. It was a man – a massive man, with wild tangled hair and beetle-black eyes.

'Monster?' asked Annabeth for the second time.

'Definitely,' I said.

We charged straight at him. The startled man cried 'OI!' before drawing his weapon in defense – a pink umbrella.

'Wait – WHAT?' I yelled and slowed down, but Annabeth had already reached him and slashed his thigh with her bronze knife. Well, you could say she attempted to, but once again, celestial bronze failed to work against the _monsters _here.

Annabeth looked at her knife in surprise, but before she could act again, someone cried something that sounded Latin and she instantly froze and fell down flat. I whipped around and saw a kid running towards us. I vaguely registered him wielding a stick; I was paying more attention to his hair which quickly turned from pink to a fiery shade of orange.

Confused as hell, I turned towards him instead, but a huge hand caught the collar of my shirt and pulled me back.

'Who're you?' he asked suspiciously. His accent sounded British.

'Percy Jackson,' I answered him.

'Are you all right, Hagrid?' asked the kid with the strange hair, pointing his stick at me. 'Who're these people?'

'No idea, Teddy,' said the giant, 'but we best take 'em to McGonagall.' He put me down and scooped up Annabeth. 'Now, listen to me, boy,' he said. 'I'm gonna be takin' yeh to the Headmistress. Any smart move, and Teddy here will give yer a pig's tail, understood?'

Teddy chuckled. I gave them a stiff nod and followed them into the castle.

I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are taken from Rick Riordan's _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series, while Hagrid, Teddy Lupin and Hogwarts belong to J.'s _Harry Potter _series.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Take a Tour of Hogwarts**

As I followed the giant and the kid with the bizarre hair, apparently called Hagrid and Teddy respectively, something clicked in my mind: this must be the school that the green dude with the spear was talking about in the lake. I saw a few kids (some who appeared to be my age) dressed in school uniform milling about on the other side of the grounds. Some of them were wearing black cloaks – a garb which I found to be extremely odd. Due to my ADHD and penchant of attracting monsters, I have gone to a lot of schools myself (which is just another way of saying I have been kicked out of a lot of schools), but none of them had cloaks as a uniform.

"Your friend will be all right," said Teddy unexpectedly. He was pointing his stick at my direction.

"What did you do to her?"

"It was just a Full Body-Bind," he said matter-of-factly. His hair was back to pink.

"Uh…what's up with your hair?" I asked him.

"Oh! This?" he said, turning it blonde. "I am a Metamorphmagus." I could hear a strong note of pride in his voice.

"Cool," I answered, even though I had no idea what he meant. I was too busy cursing myself to be remotely curious in his superpowers. Even with my track record, I'd made some of the biggest blunders in my life in the past twenty minutes or so. My only concern was to get Annabeth and myself out of this mess, but we were both powerless. It was also my fault she was lying as stiff as a board on the giant's arm, yet somehow, I knew she was okay and not really hurt. I guessed our only choice was to play along with these strange people for a while.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Percy," said the man as we reached the steps leading to the entrance. He jerked his head, telling me to keep up, but I had stopped on the stairs.

"What?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," repeated Teddy. "What? Haven't you heard of it?"

I shook my head, still trying to take in the part about the title which said "witchcraft" and "wizardry". "You mean," I said hesitantly, "that – uh – this is a school for witches and wizards?"

Teddy and Hagrid stared at each other. "Yeh're a Muggle, are yeh?" asked Hagrid.

I was getting seriously annoyed now. What the hell was a Muggle? "Well, I am a –"

And suddenly, I understood. The stick Teddy was using…a wand.

"I'm…just lost," I answered truthfully.

"But Muggles can't see Hogwarts!" cried Teddy, who appeared nothing but excited.

Hagrid, however, looked more worried (or suspicious?) than ever. His furry eyebrows were knotted together in a frown. "Well, McGonagall will know what to do. C'mon."

Anyone else would have been fascinated by the inside tour of Hogwarts, but I was too busy worrying to notice the paintings (their subjects moved and talked), the numerous students who gawked at us as we passed them, and the moving staircases. Everything about the place made it as different as it could be from other schools. There were knights' armors and stone gargoyles and various statues here and there. The place felt ancient, even though you could tell that some parts of it had been rebuilt in the recent past.

Some of the students waved and greeted Hagrid and stared at Annabeth's limp body and me. Teddy said hello to a few of them who wore black and yellow striped ties; apart from that, he mainly kept quiet as though he was a little embarrassed by the attention. The older students looked interested in following us and my glare did nothing to deter them. But Hagrid told them they were going to McGonagall's office, and they moved back. I was beginning to apprehend my meeting with this 'McGonagall'.

Soon – well, it seemed to take little time to me, we had reached a large and rather deformed-looking stone gargoyle. It turned and grinned at Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid!" it said.

"Hello, Barnabas!" said Hagrid. "We need to see the Headmistress."

"Password?"

"Phoenix," said Hagrid.

"Sure, sure," said the gargoyle, and it stepped aside, revealing stairs. We stepped on them, and they started moving, almost like an escalator but a spiral one at that, and by that time, I'd grown too used to all the magic around me to be even surprised. In no time, a door appeared ahead of us and the stairs stopped.

"Give it a knock, Teddy," said Hagrid.

Teddy did, and the door opened.

"Professor," announced Hagrid, walking into the room. "We've got a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am terribly sorry about the short chapter, but the scene with McGonagall will have to be another chapter. My heartfelt thanks to those who reviewed. :)

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to J.'s _Harry Potter _books and Rick Riordan's _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Old Dude's Portrait Asks Me to Commit Murder**

At first, Hagrid's large behind shielded the view completely. When he had moved out of the way, I saw a large circular room, flanked by windows on all sides, its walls over-stuffed with portraits. What was it with this school and portraits? There were far too many than was normally hung by people. But then, there was hardly anything normal about this place.

I stepped into the room with Teddy. Hagrid had laid Annabeth on a couch.

"Rubeus," addressed a sharp female voice. I turned round to see a tall woman striding into the room. She was old, but very smart looking, and very intimidating. She reminded me a little of Athena, Annabeth's mom.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, looking at Annabeth, and then at me. The subjects of the portraits were staring at us curiously. I had a feeling they were listening in, too. One of them, a really old guy with a crooked nose, specs, and long white beard, was twiddling his thumbs as he considered the scene. He appeared amused.

"Dunno, Professor," said Hagrid – or Rubeus, whatever his name was, "but I found this boy" - he jerked his head towards me - "and that girl" – he jerked a thumb towards Annabeth – "in the school grounds near the lake. And they aren't from the school."

The woman looked taken aback. I mean, her eyebrows flew up really high. "Impossible!" she said. "Surely they cannot be Muggles?"

"No," said Hagrid. "They talk funny, though. They also carry swords and daggers, which they attacked me with-"

"But the dagger went right through Hagrid, Professor McGonagall!" said Teddy excitedly, unable to help himself. His hair turned even more pink, if possible.

"Indeed," said the woman. "Well, then, how did you get here, Mister…?"

"Jackson," I said, glad to be able to talk at last. "Percy Jackson. Look – Professor, I'll explain how we got here, but could you do something about my friend first? Teddy here did something to her and – "

"It was only a Full Body-Bind," said Teddy earnestly, "like I told you before!"

Professor McGonagall turned towards Annabeth, raised her wand and said, "_Finite Incantatem_!" (They were actually rather cool, those wands. Can't say much for Hagrid's umbrella, though.) Annabeth instantly snapped out of it, and rolled down from the couch and onto the ground. "Ouch!" she cried.

"Annabeth!" I rushed towards her and helped her up. She looked both scared and angry at the same time.

"Miss…?" began McGonagall. I rolled my eyes. Did they have to use last names?

"Chase," said Annabeth, standing up and facing them. "Annabeth Chase, and I'd love to know what the hell is going on." She glared at Teddy; the kid blushed, going as pink as his hair.

McGonagall's nostrils flared. I was beginning to think it would be enough to converse with this lady solely with her facial expressions.

"That," she snapped, "is something we would like to know as well, Miss Chase. Now, why don't you and Mister Jackson tell us how you got into the lake?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other helplessly, wondering where to begin. It was too much to expect these people to believe our stories of being the sons and daughters of the Olympian gods. Besides, they might find us dangerous, or insane. A silent understanding passed between us and we decided to give them a believable, innocent-sounding version.

"Annabeth and I," I began, "were – er – swimming in a lake back in New York –"

"Swimming?" repeated McGonagall, as her eyes traveled over our clothes. "I see."

"Percy and I were swimming," cut in Annabeth, "and suddenly the – uh – water started swirling, and we found ourselves in another lake."

"The lake down the school," I continued. "So, we came up to the shore…and then Hagrid found us."

McGonagall looked as though she thought we were lying, but she didn't inquire further. "Show me the sword and the dagger," she said.

"The girl's dagger is here," said Hagrid. He brought Annabeth's knife out of his coat pocket and gave it to McGonagall. Annabeth scowled.

"And your sword, Mister Jackson?"

"I lost it," I answered promptly.

McGonagall raised her wand again. I thought she was going to turn me into a frog or something, but she just said, "_Accio sword!"_

Riptide flew out of my pocket and landed on her outstretched hand. "This – _pen_?" she asked incredulously.

I maintained a deadpan face. "Told you I lost the sword."

"Ask the boy to uncap the pen, Minerva," said the portrait of the old dude who I was talking about earlier.

Blast.

McGonagall didn't seem surprised the portrait was ordering her. She coolly handed Riptide back to me and commanded me with a raise of her left eyebrow.

I had no choice. I sighed and uncapped the pen. It immediately turned into a sword.

Hagrid, Teddy and McGonagall all gasped. The old dude said, "Fascinating."

"And this sword didn't hurt you, Hagrid?" asked the old dude.

"Actually," said Hagrid, "it was the girl's dagger. The boy never attacked me."

"Well, why don't we give it a try? Run him through with your sword, Mister Jackson."

"Albus!" cried McGonagall in shock.

"Are – are yeh sure, Dumbledore?" asked Hagrid nervously.

"Yes, I am positive," said Albus – or Dumbledore.

"Well, go on, then, Percy," said Hagrid.

I knew it wouldn't hurt him, so I sort of jabbed him with Riptide. Hagrid held his breath, but when he saw the sword had gone through him harmlessly, he chuckled. I couldn't help but join him.

"How curious," said the old dude, and the other portraits nodded in agreement.

"What is the meaning of this, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"I am not sure, Minerva," said Albus Dumbledore, "but I do think both the boy and the girl are innocent."

Annabeth and I sighed in relief.

"However," he continued, "I think you must alert Kingsley. Everard, perhaps you could alert him?"

"Certainly," said another old man's portrait and he walked out – like, seriously – of the portrait. Annabeth looked at me in surprise. I shrugged.

"I'd also get Percy Weasley to talk to the mermen down the lake – "

I gulped.

"Harry, because Teddy is involved and he's head of the Auror Department now – "

Teddy's hair turned black, and he seemed to be nervous.

"And Hermione Weasley, because she will have studied about why these sword aren't working on…humans," finished Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

He was shrewd. Very shrewd. I felt pretty vulnerable at that moment because they were calling all the shots. I desperately wanted to contact Chiron, but I couldn't blab about our centaur activities director in front of them. Annabeth was biting her lips when I glanced at her.

"Very well," said McGonagall. She waved her wand; a silvery, smoky cat issued from the tip. "You know what to do," she said simply, and the cat streaked off.

"Meanwhile," she turned back to us, "you two can go and stay in Rubeus's hut. Rubeus, I apologize about this, but they cannot be allowed to stay in the castle with the other students. You only need to cast an Extention Charm and add two extra rooms."

"Will do, Professor," said Hagrid.

"Mister Lupin, you may return to your common room, and speak to no one about this."

Teddy nodded. Annabeth and I didn't, but I suppose we were going to have to stay at Hagrid's for the time being anyway.

"Mister Jackson," continued McGonagall, her voice somewhat softer, "and Miss Chase, there is not much to worry about. Please do not do anything foolhardy."

Annabeth stared at her but didn't say anything. Together, the four of us left the headmistress' office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid has been allowed to use his wand – or umbrella – by the Ministry due to his heroic feats in the battle. :D

I would like to thank those of you who have given this story so much support. It initially started out as a one-shot and then got bigger. I didn't even think of it as a serious project, but let's see. ;)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are taken from Rick Riordan's _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series, while Hagrid, Teddy Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter _series.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hagrid's Hut Isn't Really a Hut**

Both Annabeth and I were quiet on our way to Hagrid's Hut, although the man himself kept on chattering. I tried to catch her eyes, but she wouldn't look at me. It made me a bit annoyed; was this really my fault?

The air was a little chilly when we went outside. I could feel Annabeth shuddering. Again, I tried to say something, but she walked ahead of me.

"Where is your house then?" she asked Hagrid.

"Me hut's over there, at the end of the grounds," said Hagrid. "Near the Forbidden Forest. It's just me and me dog Fang…Yeh'll be comfortable, don't worry."

He lived in a hut with a dog. I doubted we'd be comfortable.

"So, this forest," asked Annabeth, "why is it forbidden?"

"Dark and dangerous," answered Hagrid in a low tone. "All sorts o' things livin' in there. Yeh get them unicorns and centaurs and Thestrals, but they come along with werewolves-"

"Centaurs?" said Annabeth and I at the same time.

Hagrid nodded.

"As in –" I said quickly, " – those guys with a horse's body?"

"That'd be them," said Hagrid.

Annabeth finally looked at me; her eyes were shining with excitement.

"D'yeh have 'em in yer world, too?" asked Hagrid.

"Uhm…no," replied Annabeth. "We read about them in books. Greek mythology."

"Muggles," said Hagrid thoughtfully. "Well, they're real, and I must warn yeh, don't go wanderin' into that forest. Those centaurs aren't exactly Pygmy Puffs."

"What?" I asked.

"They could harm you," said Hagrid. "Don't much like strangers trespassing their territories, although they don't own the whole of the forest. Serious folks, them centaurs are."

This didn't exactly match with our version of centaurs. Chiron's family was generally referred to as party ponies. Those guys loved to drink crates of beer, rock out to dance music, and were a rowdy and fun-loving group, even during battles. But they were centaurs! They must know Chiron, their creator.

"Here we are," cried Hagrid.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't seen we had reached Hagrid's hut…which looked like a hut. It was a small wooden cabin right at the end of the school grounds, just as Hagrid had said. I could see the forest looming in the front of us – dark, tall, and…well, forbidding.

"Arrgh!" cried Annabeth as a huge dog jumped on her.

"OI!" I shouted, thinking that it was attacking her, but it seemed to be licking her face.

"Fang seems to like yeh," remarked a beaming Hagrid.

"Urrggh! GROSS!" came the reply.

The scene reminded me a little of Mrs. O'Leary, and I was suddenly homesick.

"Get off her, yeh lump," said Hagrid, and Fang left Annabeth and turned his full attention on me. I didn't mind him. I patted him and let him lick me, which seemed to annoy Annabeth for some reason.

"Let's get inside," said Hagrid, and we followed him. 'Inside' consisted of a single room – a kitchen, a few shelves, a huge bed, a table for eating and a back door.

"Er?" I said.

"Oooh!" said Hagrid. "Here."

He went and opened the back door. Both Annabeth and I gasped. Behind the curtain there was a sizeable room with two beds placed on opposite sides, and a bathroom.

"How is this possible?" asked Annabeth.

It _was _impossible. When we had looked from outside, the cabin had indeed been small, and from the windows on either side of the door, we could clearly see the grounds. There was no way another room would have fit into that space.

"They musta placed a big Extension Charm," said Hagrid. He didn't elaborate. Okay. "Right, the house-elves have put clothes for yeh" – he pointed at the bed where there were indeed spare clothes – " and they mighta bring dinner soon. Hurry up, or Fang'll eat it before you realise what he's doin'."

As soon as Annabeth and I entered, she closed the door and said quietly, "We need to get inside the forest."

I nodded. "But maybe not right now."

"Are you scared, Seaweed Brain?"

"No," I snapped, "but I'm not stupid. It'd be better to do it in daytime. You heard what he said lives in the forest apart from the centaurs?"

She knew I was making sense, but she wouldn't accept it. Instead, she shrugged, picked up her clothes and went inside the bathroom, closing the door with a loud bang.

"It isn't my fault," I muttered angrily, and threw myself on the bed. I tried to gather my thoughts: We were in a world where people could do magic with wands. That alone sounded insane. But then, more than five years ago, I was told I was the son of a Greek god, and that the Oympians were very much alive and kicking.* Did that sound any less crazy?

No, the real mystery was this: How did Annabeth and I get here? Who was responsible for this? From what I could understand, these people were careful about keeping their world hidden from non-magical people. Just like we were back home with the humans. Nothing like this had happened in their school before, so how did we get transported here?

I wanted to talk to my dad. Or Chiron. Or Grover. Anyone who could help me and Annabeth figure out this thing and get us back.

Another thing that scared me was the people who lived here. So far, they seemed okay. I mean they were far more hospitable than the kind of people Annabeth and I usually run into, but they didn't want us hanging around for long. They were also curious about us, and I feared that the other Percy guy who was coming the next day would tell the old dude in the portrait about me mentioning my dad. I had a feeling the old man suspected a lot more than he was letting on.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom looking clean and very nice. She was wearing a pair blue and bronze striped pyjamas and a white T-shirt. I hadn't bothered to check mine. I picked them up – they had red and gold stripes.

"Listen, Annabeth," I began. "I didn't mean to – "

"It's okay, Percy," she said. She didn't look back at me, though. She just left the room. At least she wasn't hissing anymore, I told myself.

When the water hit me, I felt a little more awake. Good. At least that hadn't changed. I let the shower run for a while and tried to clear my mind. The only thing Annabeth and I had in our sleeves was the centaurs in the forest. I hoped that wouldn't turn into the fiasco that happened with the mermen. What if these centaurs had forgotten Chiron, just as the mermen had forgotten Poseidon?

XXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own characters or the premises. They belong to JK Rowling's _Harry Potter_ books, and Rick Riordan's _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

*Taken from the jacket cover of _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_

I am sorry for the long gaps between updates. RL is being very mean right now, what with a full time job and college. : ) Hope you like the chapter. Also, Percy getting Gryffindor pyjamas and Annabeth getting Ravenclaw is just me fooling around. :D The house-elves aren't aware of their personalities.


End file.
